The present invention relates to a foldable computer table, and more particularly to a computer table which can be easily extended for convenient use or folded to occupy a very small room for convenient storage and transportation.
The current industry in Taiwan has been upgraded from a labor-intensive stage to a capital- and technique-intensive stage, all the products manufactured at this new stage are technically-oriented to achieve higher quality and added value and therefore to share the largest market. To achieve this target, it has become a common goal of all industries to develop completely new products to promote the market.
Most of the presently commercially available computer tables are of knockdown type in consideration of convenient transport. These conventional knockdown computer tables are disassembled so that main parts or members thereof are packed separately before they are transported to a certain destination for sale. There are still many accessories or spare parts, such as screws, and tools for assembling, such as screw drivers, to be prepared to successfully complete the assembly next time when the computer tables are to be used.
The following disadvantages are found in the above-mentioned knockdown type computer tables:
1. Even in a disassembled condition, the main parts or members of these conventional knockdown computer tables together occupy considerable space and therefore can not reduce the cost for transporting them.
2. The disassembled computer tables must be assembled again for use and screws and screw drivers are usually required to complete the assembly. In the event the screws supplied with the disassembled computer tables are unfortunately missed, or no screw drivers are available at the site of assembly, the assembly of the computer tables would be interrupted.
3. The assembled computer tables have fixed a volume and therefore occupy a fixed space. When the computer tables are to be stored or to be transported to some other place again, they must be disassembled again to save or reduce the occupied space as much as possible. It is surely time and labor intensive to disassemble and re-assemble the computer tables each time they are to be transported.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a foldable computer table which can be easily and conveniently folded for transport or be extended for use.